Усама бин Ладен
/ | годы службы = 1989—1996 | звание = генерал-майор (1991) Главнокомандующий вооружёнными силами Аль-Каеды. | род войск = Военно-воздушные силы Вооружённые силы Аль-Каеды | сражения = Афганская война Первая Чеченская война | награды = }} Уса́ма бин Ла́ден (в другой транскрипции Осама бин Ладен; полное имя Усама бин Мухаммад бин Авад бин Ладин; ; Usāmah bin Muhammad bin `Awad bin Lādin) (род. предположительно 10 марта 1957http://www.globalsecurity.org/security/profiles/osama_bin_laden.htm, Джидда или Эр-Рияд, Саудовская Аравия) — лидер исламской террористической организации «Аль-Каида». Признан террористом № 1 в СШАhttp://www.fbi.gov/wanted/terrorists/fugitives.htm и других странах. Ваххабит. Тайный агент ЦРУ. За предоставление информации, приведшей бы к поимке Бин Ладена, правительство США предлагает награду в $27 млн. (из них 25 млн. — ФБР, и 2 млн. — ALPA и Air Transport Association) Являлся агентом ЦРУ США и был лично знаком с семьей Буша. http://www.fbi.gov/wanted/topten/fugitives/laden.htm. Ради объективности надо отметить что не во всех странах население относится к Усаме бен Ладену как к террористу, и к созданной им организации Аль-Каида (в частности даже в списках ООН «Аль-Каида» не значится@Терроризм на бумаге: Перечень экстремистских организаций до сих пор не сформирован" Время новостей 19.09.2005). * Интересный пример использования американским правительством практики двойных стандартов в одном из своих интервью приводит сын Усамы бен Ладена Омар бен Ладенعمر أسامة بن لادن: والدي ليس ارهابياً وأتمنى لو يعتمد أسلوبا آخر Интервью с Омаром бен Ладеном (на арабском) когда сравнивает судьбу своего отца с судьбой Мануэля Норьеги — до тех пор пока Усама бен Ладен применял диверсионную тактику в войне против Советского Союза (что само по себе стало возможно благодаря активной работе с моджахедами американских инструкторов из частей элитных подразделений специального назначения) в США его считали героем, но как только в середине 90-х годов Усама бен Ладен решил выйти из сотрудничества и нанес удары по американским посольствам и военным объектам со сходными целями (в интересах исламского мира) и со средствами из того же арсенала, тогда те же самые люди в правительственных кругах Белого Дома стали называть его террористом. «Ярлык» террориста по отношению к Усаме бен Ладену по всей видимости приклеился в значительной мере благодаря работникам глобальных СМИ через которых как правило причинно-следственные связи и политику государства приведшую к диверсиям против государства показывают (если вообще показывают) с таким дисбалансом что обвинений с обратной стороны практически не видно. А между тем такие обвинения в адрес американского руководства существуют. Также как например существуют и обвинения у российского правительства в адрес правительства США по поводу создания марионеточных правительств в приграничных государствах через систему перманентных цветных революций, что нарушает мир и стабильность внутри СНГ в целом. Так же как имеются у России в адрес США и известные обвинения о фактической информационной и вооруженной поддержке действий президента Грузии Михаила Саакашвили во время военных преступлений грузинской армии в Южной Осетии в 2008 году. На сегодняшний день Усама бен Ладен считается одним из самых известных людей мира, не только потому что он сумел организовать сложные террористические атаки 11-го сентября 2001-го года, но и благодаря своему высокому влиянию на исламский мир ставший одним из главных раздражителей современного информационного пространства. Для американского правительства имя Усамы бен Ладена в 2001-м году стало образом олицетворявшим абстрактное понятие «международного терроризма». Благодаря формированию преувеличению опасности новой социальной угрозы правительство США резко изменило свою и международную риторику и при поддержке глобальных СМИ по сути изменило ход мировой истории начала 21-го века. К таким переменам можно отнести войну в Афганистане, войну в Ираке, постоянно маячащую угрозу вторжения из-за ядерной программы в исламскую республику Иран (см.Иранская ядерная программа), фактическое негласное вовлечение в конфликт с исламским миром десятков ранее нейтральных государств, обострение внутренних противоречий внутри стран про-исламского мира. Одновременно фактически произошла легализация механизма политического давления со стороны США на многие страны мира под предлогом борьбы с международным терроризмом, произошли серьезные изменения в спецслужбах мира и в законах по превентиной борьбе с терроризмом (в частности см. Патриотический акт). Так же, несправедливое вторжение в Ирак и в какой то мере в Афганистан под предлогом борьбы с терроризмом. * (вторжение в Афганистан произошло до того как американские спецслужбы смогли найти доказательства причастности Усамы бен Ладена к терактам 11-го сентября 2001-го года. Вторжение в Ирак обосновывалось доказанными фактами сотрудничестваа Саддама Хуссейна с Аль-Каидой — что не подтвердилось) Убийства сотен тысяч человек в Ираке породило неприязнь населения внутри стран исламского мира по отношениям к странам вовлеченным в конфликт на стороне США. В свою очередь начало увеличиваться число людей принимающих ислам в странах приближенных к зонам боевых действий, увеличился поток людей идущих в исламские организации для оказания вооруженного сопротивления оккупационным силам (в том числе и в Аль-КаидуФСБ: Аль-Каида восстановила свой потенциал в Афганистане, несмотря на усилия США, — что особенно заметно по событиям происходящим в последние годы в Сомали). Все эти последствия можно связать как с детонацией политического заряда заложенного под событиями 11-го сентября 2001-го года и с личностью Усамы бен Ладена как умелого идейного вдохновителя. Несмотря на огромные затраты энергии и средств за прошедшие 8,5 лет минувшие со времени знаменитой террористической атаки в Нью-Йорке правительству США не только не удалось уничтожить Усаму бен Ладена но и внедриться в созданную им организацию.«Живым не брать». «Эксперт» № 15 (604)/14 апреля 2008 Одним из основных поставщиков сведений об Аль-Каиде вне арабского мира стали организации IntelCenterСтатья IntelCenter есть в англоязычном разделе Википедии, SITEhttps://www.siteintelgroup.com Веб-сайт компании SITE Inteligence Group «Пропаганда и правда — послания бен Ладена». «Hintergrund» 30-10-2009 и популярный в арабском мире информационный канал Аль-Джазира вещающий как на арабском так и на английском языках и имеющий свое новостное бюро и журнал в интернете. Пленки с записями аудио обращений Усамы бен Ладена записываются как правило штатным медиа батальоном Аль-Каиды «As-Sahab»Статья As-Sahab есть в англоязычном разделе Википедии на достаточно профессиональном уровне, с использованием современного оборудования. Перед размещением аудио обращений на арабских сайтах на аудиодорожку накладываются изображение и титры. Как правило на таких обращениях указывается дата создания и дата оригинальной записи, тематическое название обращения, иногда показаны географические контуры территорий-адресатов (Пакистан, Евросоюз, Сомали, Ирак) или их символы (как в случае Израиля и США). С 2001-го года специалисты насчитывают более 60-и обращений сделанных Усамой бен Ладеном.«Timeline: Messages from bin Laden». «Al-Jazeera» March 25, 2010 Спектр затрагиваемых в его посланиях тем очень широк — от экологических проблем к обоснованию необходимости обрушения доллара/экономики СШАУра-Информ: «Усама бен Ладен „копает“ под американский доллар» до проблемы атеизма в Китае и до необходимости единения стран исламского мира в целях воссоздания ХалифатаЧего хочет бен Ладен?. Конечная цель его жизни судя по его заявлениям состоит в изменении модели общественного устройства в соответствии с религиозными принципами (не только с исламской методологией (см.мазхаб) но и в соответствии даже с христианской этикой). Прямому ознакомлению с обращениями от Усамы бен Ладена естественным образом мешает языковой барьер — на арабском языке во многих странах к которым адресовывались его послания почти никто не читает. При составлении публикаций об Усаме бен Ладене и Аль-Каиде отечественными журналистами как правило за основу берутся шаблонные мнения известных западных аналитиков и тенденциозные высказывания глав правительств про американски настроенных государств. Как правило, все новые обращения Усамы бен Ладена приходят в другие страны с иным языковым пространством в виде заметок из обзоров западной прессы и материалов информационных агентств, создающих переводы на десятки языков мира на основе нескольких шаблонов при помощи своих бюро по переводам. Оригинальные исследования противоречащие общепринятым настроениям в этой интеллектуальной области встречаются достаточно редко. И хотя в английском варианте как и в арабском существуют и систематизированы (в том числе есть такие попытки и в Википедииen.wikisource Автор: Усама бен Ладен) практически все файлы c высказываниями Усамы бен Ладена (которые относительно полно характеризуют природу конфликта) ознакомиться с ними аудитории не владеющей одним из этих языков сложно из-за практического отсутствия профессиональных переводов на другие языки. Как правило все новые послания Усамы бен Ладена интерпретируются в западных СМИ как очередные и новые угрозы со стороны международного терроризма. Фактически широкая аудитория лишена возможности составить сколько-нибудь более полную картину относительно личности Усамы бен Ладена поскольку информация подается крайне однобоко, урезанно. Как правило обращения демонстрируются на арабском языке в фоновом режиме, как простая констатация факта выхода очередной угрозы, само обращение при этом уже теряет смысл и служит лишь фоном на котором выступает тот или иной работник информационной службы. Как правило все такие сообщения из-за искажений в массмедиа начинают ассоциироваться с попытками примитивного шантажа, хотя часто их смысл состоит в желанности мирного способа разрешения возникших проблем. И хотя Усама бен Ладен всегда выдвигает в посланиях вполне определенные требования и послания часто носят вид ультиматума, справедливость многих его требований служащих для оправдания священной войны можно считать не вызывающими сомнений. Теракты с использованием самолетов по его словам стали причиной того что американские правительственные круги не хотели замечать слова, а если бы слова замечали то причин для терактов бы и вовсе не возникло 24 января 2010 Alex Webber: «Осама Бен Ладен взял ответственность „Аль-Каиды“ за попытку взорвать самолет Delta Airlines». В обращениях к оппонентам Усама бн Ладен старается говорить простым, понятным языком и используемые им слова и выражения отличаются простотой — в них не содержится каких то сложных формулировок. Более сложным для анализа является смысл обращений Усамы бен Ладена сделанных для исламского мира. По-настоящему полный смысл таких обращений Усамы бен Ладена доступен аудитории знакомой с влиянием ислама на все сферы общества в период до и после проповеднической деятельности пророка Мухаммеда, давшего толчек для исторического появления исламского мира. Фактически все обращения Усамы бен Ладена к исламскоми миру так или иначе связаны с жизнью и деятельностью пророка Мухаммеда, то есть связаны с Кораном и Хадисами (содержащими воспоминания очевидцев о жизни пророка Мухаммеда). Пророк Мухаммед у мусульман считается непогрешимым в принципиальных вопросах веры как и у католиков папа римский и всю свою жизнь мусульмане обязаны проводить в подражании пророку. Другими словами Усама бен Ладен в своих обращениях к исламскому миру на основании Корана и Хадисов показывает исторические параллели с ранним исламом, общие черты и закономерности. Отсутствие серьезных представлений о таких вещах которые в арабском мире многие века являются природным естеством лишает постороннего читателя возможности серьезно подойти к анализу таких посланий и лекций. Биография Усама бин Ладен родился в Джидде (по другим сведениям в Эр-Рияде) в богатой семье потомков йеменских крестьян, перебравшихся некогда в Саудовскую Аравию. Там, в годы нефтяного бума, они разбогатели на строительстве зданий и дорог. Активы этой семьи оцениваются в несколько миллиардов долларов. Усама — семнадцатый ребёнок из 52 детей строительного магната Мухаммеда бин Ладена (1908—1967). У Мухаммада бин Ладена было около 20 жён и Усама — единственный сын 10-й жены миллиардера. Усама воспитывался как мусульманин . Его детство прошло на родине ислама — в Хиджазе. В возрасте 16 лет Усама примкнул к одной из действовавших в Саудовской Аравии исламских фундаменталистских группировок. Возможно, это произошло под влиянием матери, которая была ревностно верующей мусульманкой. Впоследствии молодой бин Ладен некоторое время служил в шариатской полиции королевства, которая осуществляла надзор за соблюдением гражданами страны предписаний Корана.Usama bin Laden После гибели в авиакатастрофе отца в 1967 году Усама стал одним из распорядителей «Саудовской группы бин Ладена» (СГЛ), имеющей на Ближнем Востоке то же значение, что и «Стандарт ойл», «Шелл» или «Шеврон». СГЛ, прибавившая с тех пор обороты с $1,5 — 2 до $7 — 10 млрд в год, ныне контролирует от 17 до 48 процентов весьма благополучной саудовской экономики в таких сферах, как строительство, нефтедобыча, судостроение, СМИ и телекоммуникации.' Период гражданской войны в Афганистане thumb|250 px|Усама бин Ладен во время Афганской войны.1980-е гг. 27-го апреля 1978-го года в Демократической Республике Афганистан началась революция возглавленная Народно-Демократической Партией Афганистана (НДПА, создана 1-го января 1965) которая преследовала примерно сходные цели по перестройке страны что и марксистско-ленинская партия в начале 20-го века в России за исключением пожалуй внедрения атеизма, так-как ислам в Афганистане на тот момент исповедовало 98 % населения (в основном суннитского толка) и защиту религии должна была обеспечивать 5-я статья новой конституции страны. Руководство НДПА, в лице Бабрака Кармаля обратилось к Советскому Союзу с просьбой оказать военную поддержку которая не противоречила уставу ООН и мирному договору о сотрудничестве между двумя странами для совместного отражения внешней агрессии. Такие просьбы делались неоднократно и до начала революции правительством Амина которого все же в НДПА считали предателем и агентом ЦРУ тормозящим реформы и занимающимся устранением партийных активистов, что и повлекло революционное восстание. Информационная война развернутая ЦРУ против советских войск приписывала солдатам советской армии разного рода зверства и насилия — взрывы мечетей, массовые расстрелы женщин и детей. Все это отрицательно настроило часть населения Афганистана и других исламских стран против присутствия советской армии в Афганистане. В итоге такой информационной войны возникшие религиозно-патриотические мотивы вовлекли в афганский джихад большое количество людей из стран исламского мира, в основном из Саудовской Аравии. В настоящее время сотрудники ЦРУ, участвовавшие в подрывной деятельности против Советского Союза, сравнительно открыто признают то, что США в то время поддерживали сторонников свергнутого режима и объединяли разного рода боевые группировки для действий внутри Афганистана. В то время, несмотря на секретность операций, об этом было также достаточно широко известно, так как поставлявшееся оружие сходило с конвейеров крупнейших корпораций ВПК. Работы по финансированию заказов, и доставку заказанных в каталогах вооружений курировало ЦРУ, но в войну вовлекались и материальные ресурсы из мусульманских стран. Вполне определенные публикации на тему участия ЦРУ просачивались в печать в самих США, в советской и в иностранной прессе. Вот некоторые цитаты: «Многие агенты ЦРУ, специалисты по организации подрывной деятельности в мусульманских странах, были посланы в государства, соседние с Афганистаном, после Апрельской революции. Пакистанские правящие круги позволяют использовать территорию Пакистана для создания большого числа подрывных центров, расположенных вдоль граицы с ДРА. Террористы не испытывают недостатка в оружии и боеприпасах, регулярно получают все это из США, Китая, Англии, Египта» «Кабул нью Тайм» (Афганистан), 21 января 1980 г.Необъявленная война: Записки афганского разведчика. Ким Селихов, М. Известия. 1983 «Многие повстанцы прошли военную подготовку в пограничных районах Пешавара при помощи пакистанских и китайских офицеров. Присутствие ЦРУ в этих лагерях тоже чувствовалось» Журнал «Шпигель» (ФРГ), № 3, 1980 г.Ким Селихов «Необъявленная война» «Планы военной поддержки контрреволюционных наемников в Афганистане обсуждались на заседании Совета национальной безопасности США, состоявшемся в Вашингтоне 2 января 1980 года. На этом заседании было принято решение продолжать разностороннюю помощь всем афганским антиправительственным организациям и группировкам для активизации подрывной деятельности, а также провокаций против афганских и советских учреждений в различных странах» «Аш-Шааб» (Ливан), 16 января 1980 г.Ким Селихов «Необъявленная война» В 1979 году Усама бен Ладен закончил факультет экономики и менеджмента университета имени короля Абдель Азиза в Джидде. Сообщают что примерно в это время Усама бен Ладен начинал карьеру в строительном бизнесе что не помешало ему присоединится к освободительному движению Афганского джихада, где он со временем стал одной из заметных фигур. Он впоследствии вспоминалБИОГРАФИИ ПОЛИТИКОВ И ЛИДЕРОВ БЛИЖНЕГО ВОСТОКА: Когда началось вторжение в Афганистан, я был разгневан и сразу поехал туда — я прибыл в Афганистан в самом конце 1979 года В январе 1980 г. он посетил пакистанский город Лахор, где установил первые контакты с лидерами оппозиционных правительству Кабула исламских группировок. На регулярной основе стал оказывать руководителям афганского сопротивления финансовую поддержку из личных средств.http://www.neuch.ru/referat/20762.html Вместе с лидером палестинских «Братьев-мусульман» Абдаллой Аззамом бин Ладен создал «Бюро услуг» (Мактаб аль-хидамат) и организацию по набору мусульманских добровольцев из арабских стран. Бин Ладен оплачивал приезд добровольцев-моджахедов в Афганистан и их подготовку в тренировочных лагерях, где они обучались террористическо-диверсионной деятельности.Бин Ладен Усама Помимо этого он участвовал в боях против советских войск, командуя отрядом, насчитывавшим 2 000 человек (большинство из которых были добровольцами из арабских стран).Главный спонсор террористов С первых лет войны в Афганистане Усама бен Ладен поддерживал тесные связи с американскими и пакистанскими спецслужбами. В свою очередь руководство Саудовской Аравии, решив активно содействовать сопротивлению афганских моджахедов, обратились именно к его семейству, которое было приближено к трону. И бин Ладена назначили представителем королевства в Афганистане. По свидетельству знакомых с ним афганцев, начало его карьеры было также тесно связано с саудовскими спецслужбами.Home — Усама бин Ладен Суданский период жизни Создание Аль-Каиды В 1989 году Усама бин Ладен вернулся в семейный подрядно-строительный бизнес со штаб-квартирой в Джидде, но его организация продолжила помогать оппозиционному движению в Саудовской Аравии и Йемене. Во время иракской агрессии против Кувейта Усама подготовил план защиты родной страны от вторжения иракских войск и даже предложил услуги своих моджахедовТеррорист номер один Подробности биографии. Однако в это время на помощь странам залива пришли США и её союзники. Бин Ладен выступал с лозунгами активного противодействия американской «оккупации» «святой земли» Саудовской Аравии и Израиля. Он также обвинил саудовских правителей в пособничестве СШАБИН ЛАДЕН, УСАМА. Антиправительственная деятельность бин Ладена побудила саудовские власти выслать его в 1991 году из страны, а в 1994 году правительство Саудовской Аравии лишило его гражданства. Усама бин Ладен перебрался в Судан. В этой стране он обосновался ещё в 1989 году, где приступил к созданию «Объединенного исламского государства» (по замыслу бин Ладена, в это «государство» должны войти около 50 стран Азии, Африки и Европы ). Там он основал по неподтвержденным данным при помощи американских специалистов подпольную организацию Аль-Каиду (организация—предшественник — Мактаб аль-Хидамат была основана им совместно с Абдуллой Аззамом в 1984 году для поддержки диверсионных акций против советских войск).Кто такой Усама бин Ладен: биография террориста № 1 В скобках заметим, что сведения об У. бен Ладене и «Аль-Каиде» можно почерпнуть только из одного источника — американских спецслужб. Здесь уместно привести слова очень информированного человека — президента Пакистана Первеза Мушаррафа, который в интервью РТР сказал, что до 11 сентября мы слышали только о талибах, а после 11 сентября вдруг узнали об «Аль-Каиде», охватившей, как оказалось, весь мир. (РТР. 2002. 11 сентября.)Южный фланг СНГ. Центральная Азия-Каспий-Кавказ: возможности и вызовы для России: Монография. Наринский М. М., Мальгин А. В. (отв. редакторы) Бизнес В 1991 году бин Ладен, обосновавшись в Судане, занялся бизнесом. Он стал прокладывать в Судане шоссейные дороги. Используя новейшую технику и строительные технологии, в кратчайшие сроки бин Ладен проложил по пустыне 1 200 километров (четверть общей протяжённости) хороших дорог, обеспечив работой десятки тысяч суданцев и, впервые соединив деревни и поселки страны со столицей Хартумом и Порт-Суданом. Помимо этого бизнеса бин Ладен занялся фармакологией, построив в Хартуме крупнейший в Африке фармацевтический завод, а при нём — исследовательский центр. Ещё одной сферой деятельности бин Ладена в Судане стала работорговля. Этот промысел издавна процветал в Судане. Но после прихода к власти Национально-Исламского фронта он приобрёл невиданные масштабы.Бин Ладен Усама Наркобизнес Одним из важнейших источников финансирования Усама бин Ладен сделал наркобизнес. Он закупал современное оборудование и приглашал специалистов-химиков, основные его нарколаборатории и склады находились на востоке Афганистана, неподалёку от города Хост. Террористическая деятельность [thumb|250px|Усама бин Ладен в Пакистане на встрече с журналистом Хамидом Миром.[http://www.nasledie.ru/terror/25_3/article.php?art=19 The Dawn (Пакистан): Интервью с Усамой бен Ладеном.. 1997 год]] После окончания Афганской войны Усама решил продолжить «газават» уже против США. Он спонсировал борьбу сомалийских боевиков против войск США и ООН в 1993. В список 10-и самых разыскиваемых террористов мира имя Усамы бен Ладена попало в связи с подозрениями о подготовке терактов против американских посольств в Найроби (Кения) и в Дар-эс-Саламе (Танзания) произошедших 7-го августа 1998-го года — ровно на восьмую годовщину со дня размещения американских войск в Саудовской Аравии в период Войны в Персидском заливе. В результате теракта в Найроби погибло 213 человек и около 5000 человек было ранено. В числе погибших по разным источникам было 12 или 13 американцев. С этого дня спецслужбы США присвоили Усаме бен Ладену статус «террориста номер один», арестовали его банковские счета и пообещали выдать пять миллионов долларов в награду за информацию которая поможет его аресту. В этот период времени Усама бен Ладен находился в Афганистане и считался гостем движения Талибан контролировавшего 2/3 Афганистана. Пользуясь предлогом традиции гостеприимства талибы отказали правительству США в активном содействии. Переговоры с талибами на предмет экстрадиции в итоге привели к тому что талибы пообещали либо судить Усаму бен Ладена по законам шариата либо обещали передать его нейтральной исламской стране, но и это только в том случае если необходимые доказательства его причастности к терактам будут предоставлены. Между тем официальные лица в Вашингтоне не для прессы говорят, что если бы бен Ладен попал в руки американского правосудия, то доказать на суде выдвинутые против него обвинения было бы чрезвычайно трудно. Он предстает скорее в роли вдохновителя и подстрекателя, а не руководителя террористической сети. Все арестованные в ходе расследования терактов ссылались только на его призывы бороться с американцами. Бывшие сотрудники ЦРУ полагают, что бен Ладен — это тщательно выпестованный Вашингтоном миф, и степень его влияния и всемогущества безмерно раздута. Так, руководивший в середине 90-х годов операциями ЦРУ на Ближнем Востоке Фрэнк Андерсон в газете «Нью-Йорк таймс» утверждает, что бен Ладен на деле контролирует только небольшую часть из почти 300 миллионов долларов, которые, по мнению Вашингтона, достались ему от семейного капитала, да и та уже практически иссякла. Легенда гласит, что он храбро воевал с советскими войсками в Афганистане. Однако Андерсон убежден, что бен Ладен не боец, а своего рода филантроп, проводивший большую благотворительную работу в Пешаваре (Пакистан) среди афганских беженцев. Заместитель главы госдепа по антитеррористической деятельности с 1983 по 1993 год Ларри Джонсон говорит, что «администрация сделала из бен Ладена некоего мусульманского супермена — гиганта под два метра ростом, который присутствует везде, знает все, у которого уйма денег и с которым невозможно бороться». Бывший высокопоставленный сотрудник ЦРУ, заведовавший операциями в Афганистане до своей отставки в 1995 году, Милтон Бирден считает, что Вашингтон превратил бен Ладена во «врага общества N 1»: «Мы приписали ему все теракты, совершенные в минувшем десятилетии, на основе весьма сомнительных данных».http://www.trud.ru/article/18-03-2000/3526_ben_laden_mif_i_realnost.html Бен Ладен: Миф и реальность. Степанов Андрей «Труд» № 050, 18 Марта 2000 г. Правительство США отвергло предложение талибов и предпочло силовые акции доступным им дипломатическим каналам. Примерно через две недели после взрывов посольств, 20 августа ВВС США нанесли авиаудары по контролируемым Талибаном восточным территориям Афганистана. Были нанесены удары по предполагаемым лагерям подготовки террористов в Афганистане, а также удары по фармацевтическому заводу в Судане где по не подтвердившемуся предположению Аль-Каида производила химическое оружие. Доказательства того что суданская фабрика производила что либо кроме медикаментов на тот момент были достаточно слабыми для нанесения таких ударов. Ракетно-бомбовые удары по Афганистану также не достигли желаемых результатов и как сочли некоторые критики все эти акции были заранее спланированным мелким политическим маневром Билла Клинтона предпринятым для того чтобы отвлечь внимание общественности от скандального дела с Моникой Левински, — судебное слушание этого дела где Моника давала свои показания об отношениях с президентом состоялось в тот же день (см.Импичмент Билла Клинтона).Марсден. Талибан: Война и религия в Афганистане. Изд. «Городец» 2002 г. Считается что он также активно поддерживал исламистов, действовавших на Северном Кавказе, в Средней Азии и других регионах мира . В 1996 году бин Ладен выпустил фетву, предписывающую мусульманам уничтожение американских военных в Саудовской Аравии и Сомали. В мае того же года Судан выслал бин Ладена, в основном в ответ на угрозу введения санкций ООН из-за предполагаемого соучастия суданских властей в покушении на президента Египта Хосни Мубарака в 1995 году в Эфиопии. Через месяц бин Ладен перебрался в Афганистан, где продолжил исламскую экстремистскую деятельностьКто такой Усама бин Ладен: биография террориста № 1 . В 1998 году он выпустил вторую фетву, предписывающую мусульманам уничтожение американских гражданских лиц. Босния и Герцеговина Во время боснийской войны Усама бин Ладен беспрепятственно посещал Сараево. Бин Ладен и его тунисский помощник Мехрез Аодуни получили боснийское гражданство в 1993 году. Согласно данным боснийской печати от 1999 года, паспорт бин Ладену выдал Алию Изтебеговича в знак признательности за поддержку моджахедами его стремления создать «фундаменталистскую исламскую республику» на Балканах. Бин Ладен финансировал переброску наёмников из арабского мира в Боснию при помощи суданских партнеров по бизнесу.Балканские войны В течение короткого времени Босния была наводнена боевиками из Судана, Ливана, Пакистана и других исламских стран. В это же время в составе армии боснийских мусульман была создана бригада «Эль-Муджахиддин». Практикуемые ими зверства (садистские пытки, корзины, наполненные отрезанными головами, Челебичи и другие концлагеря для сербов) приводили в ужас даже местных мусульман. По свидетельствам бывших узников концлагерей, моджахеды лично участвовали в уничтожении 72 тысяч сербов в БиГ.Вольготно «Аль-Каиде» в БоснииСуд над судьями Заявления об нахождении бин Ладена в Боснии делались и иностранными журналистами. Журналистка немецкого журнала «Шпигель» Рената Флоттау (Renate Flottau) утверждает, что видела бин Ладена в Сараево, когда он приезжал к президенту боснийских мусульман Изетбеговичу в 1993 году. 3 февраля 2006 года в МТБЮ, в судебных слушаниях по делу Слободана Милошевича, британская журналистка, корреспондент «Гардиан» и «Лондон Таймс» Ив-Энн Прентис (Eve-Ann Prentice), показала под присягой, что в ноябре 1994 года, председателя Боснии и Герцеговины Алию Изетбеговича, лично посещал Усама Бин-Ладен. Прентис заявила, что видела бин Ладена входящего в кабинет Изетбеговича, незадолго до того как взять у последнего интервью.Bosnian Muslim War Crimes: 1990sБританская журналистка выступила с сенсационными заявлениями на суде С.Милошевича Албания и Косово Впервые Усама бин Ладен посетил Албанию в качестве гостя президента страны Сали Бериша в 1994 или 1995 году, заявив правительству, что возглавляет процветающее саудовское агентство по оказанию гуманитарной помощи. На встрече Сали Бериши и бин Ладена присутствовали также Хашим Тачи, Рамуш Харадинай и бывший шеф албанской тайной полиции Башким Газидеде.http://www.fondsk.ru/print.php?id=1080 Аль-Каида была создана в Боснии и Герцеговине В декабре 1998 года глава албанской разведки Фатос Клоси заявил, что Бин Ладен лично побывал в Албании и представлял одну из фундаменталистских групп, которые посылали бойцов для участия в военных действиях в Косово. Клоси выразил мнение, что террористы уже просочились в разные точки Европы из баз в Албании, использовав потоки нелегальной миграции. Интерпол, в свою очередь, предупредил, что у исламистов есть большие возможности обзаводиться фальшивыми документами, так как во время беспорядков 1997 года было украдено более ста тысяч бланков албанских паспортов.http://www.interfax-religion.ru/print.php?act=archive&id=15017 1998-12-02 13:05:00 «Бин Ладен открывает в Албании европейскую террористическую базу» Участие боевиков бин Ладена в террористической деятельности в Косово подтвердил Клод Кадер, французский подданный, который сказал, что является членом албанской сети Бин Ладена. Он заявил, что ездил в Албанию для подготовки и вооружения боевиков в Косово. В 2000 году Бин Ладен также работал в Косово, разрабатывая террористические акты во время конфликта в Прешевской долине. Северный Кавказ Усама бин Ладен с 1995 года был активно вовлечён в чеченский конфликт, посылая агентов Аль-Каиды в Северный Кавказ и спонсируя чеченских террористов.Disrupting Escalation of Terror in Russia to Prevent Catastrophic Attacks // Симон Сараджян, Наби Абдуллаев, 2005 Но при этом «… в западных масс-медиа „чеченские“ боевики, среди которых достаточно много иностранных граждан, практически никогда не называются террористами. Для Запада они, как правило, „борцы за независимость“, „партизаны“, „сепаратисты“ и тому подобное, но никак не преступники-террористы.»05.01.2003 Представителем бин Ладена на Северном Кавказе был полевой командир Хаттаб, с которым тот познакомился ещё в 1987 году.Исламский терроризм пришел в СНГ // Коммерсантъ, 14 сентября 1999бин Ладен приказал строить базы в Чечне // Utro.Ru, 18 ноября 2004 Связь с бин Ладеном открыла Хаттабу доступ к неограниченным денежным ресурсам и позволила ему завоевать в Чечне прочные позиции. С другой стороны со стороны самих чеченских сепаратистов звучат опровержения о связях с Аль-Каидой. В частности Ахмед Закаев, в то время глава МИД-а самопровозглашенной республики Ичкерия, опроверг связь чеченских сепаратистов с Аль-Каидой (во время похищения российских дипломатов в Ираке 6-го июня 2006-го года), и по его словам было видно что Аль-Каида и чеченские сепаратисты не сотрудничают.Журнал «Корреспондент» 2006 24 июня «Аль-Каида потребовала вывода войск из Чечни» После заявления иракских боевиков проживающий сейчас в Лондоне глава МИДа Ичкерии Ахмед Закаев категорически отверг какую либо связь между чеченскими сепаратистами и Аль-Каидой и потребовал освободить дипломатов без каких либо условий. «Их требования выглядят по меньшей мере наивно. Особенно если вспомнить, как действовала Россия, освобождая заложников в театре на Дубровке и в Беслане», — сказал Закаев. Кроме того, он не исключил, что выдвинув свои требования, связанная с Аль-Каидой группировка и сама Аль-Каида попытались опорочить движение чеченских сепаратистов. Как правило Усама бен Ладен явно декларирует свои намерения в адрес отдельных стран, при помощи средств массовой информации, сообщает причины возможных нападений и дает время на раздумье. Но в случае удачно проведенной диверсии он не всегда сразу сообщает о своей причастности. Насколько известно большинство посланий адресовано США, Европе и мусульманскому миру. По этим посланиям можно судить что Россия не входит в активную сферу интересов Усамы бен Ладена. До сих пор например Усама бен Ладен еще не брал на себя ответственность за подготовку терактов на территории России, но главное что не существует его адресных посланий к странам СНГ. Хотя участие России в войне с мусульманами в Чечне эпизодически им упоминается как нечто негативное, но учитывая его красноречие и многолетний опыт ведения информационной войны против США такие сообщения в контексте можно рассматривать лишь как небольшую иллюстрацию того в каком положении находятся страны мусульманского мира. * На сегодняшний день неясно насколько Усама бен Ладен контролирует Аль-Каиду, нельзя исключать того обстоятельства что часть ячеек и людей выходят из подчинения и начинают выполнять такую работу которую им никто не поручал. Таким образом в прессу могут попадать упоминания о существовании и деятельности группировок связанных с Аль-Каидой, хотя на самом деле связи таких организаций с Усамой бен Ладеном и с программными установками Аль-Каиды могут быть весьма относительными. Например необходимо помнить то что со стороны администрации Джорджа Буша звучали слова о связях Саддама Хуссейна с Усамой бен Ладеном, потом эту информацию опровергли но к каким последствиям такие заявления привели всем хорошо известно. Согласно источнику который можно назвать приближенными к Усаме бен Ладену похоже что после вывода советских войск из Афганистана Усама бен Ладен потерял интерес к СССР и России как к противнику и практически полностью переключил свое внимание на решение проблемы арабского населения Палестины, и на проблему американского военного присутствия на территориях мусульманских стран. Об этом можно судить по тому что говорит Хамид Мир — пакистанский журналист которого в кавычках называют штатным биографом Усамы бен Ладена (косвенно слова Мира подтверждает анализ сообщений самого Усамы бен Ладена).Скоро в продаже: «Усама бен Ладен. Стихи». Государственный интернет-канал «Россия» Выпуск от 21.10.2001 «Теперь я могу точно сказать, что Усама бен Ладен — это не боец за ислам. Его главная и единственная цель — война с Америкой, — говорит Мир и поясняет: — Он не воюет с Западом. Есть стереотип — война Запада и остального мира. Нет, он не воюет с Китаем, Россией, Францией, Японией. У него в голове теперь только Америка». Все 6 часов интервью снимал на камеру кто-то из охранников бен Ладена. В Исламабад пленку передали уже после возвращения журналиста. Когда Хамид Мир спросил террориста, почему тот так настроен против американцев, тот ответил, что только теперь понял, что СССР и Россия не были угрозой для мусульман, поскольку настоящий враг мусульман — Соединенные Штаты. Он сказал, что США — враг для всех, кто пытается соревноваться с ними в экономике или политике. «Это новая империалистическая сила, — сказал он, — которая хочет контролировать весь мир». Американцы очень успешно использовали мусульман против СССР, а сейчас они хотят использовать их против Китая, поскольку Китай — новая угроза для США. Центральная Азия Начиная с 1995 года Усама бин Ладен неоднократно проводил встречи с одним из лидеров узбекских исламистов Тахиром Юлдашевым, помогал тому в налаживании контактов с руководителями движения «Талибан».Южный фланг СНГ. Центральная Азия-Каспий-Кавказ: возможности и вызовы для России: Монография // Наринский М. М., Мальгин А. В. Другой лидер узбекских исламистов Джума Намангани получал от бин Ладена финансирование в размере 3 млн долларов в год. Связи с Саддамом Хуссейном Правительство США неоднократно обвиняло Саддама Хуссейна в сотрудничестве с Аль-Каидой. В прессе писалось что Саддам Хуссейн встречался с Усамой бен Ладеном и намеревался передать в руки террористов оружие массового поражения. Эти обвинения стали основным поводом для начала войны в Ираке.Joint Resolution to Authorize the Use of United States Armed Forces Against Iraq Впоследствии 9 сентября 2006 года, в опубликованном докладе комитета Сената США по разведке эти заявления были опровергнуты. Мало того, выяснилось что Саддам Хусейн не только не имел никаких связей с Аль-Каидой а враждовал с ней.Доклад сената США: Саддам не сотрудничал, а враждовал с «Аль-Каидой» Это заключение опровергавшее заявления Джорджа Буша о давних связях режима Саддама с террористическими организациями существенно подрывало авторитет правительства США в роли международного арбитра а также дополнительно скомпрометировало и качество работы такой серьезной организации как ЦРУ. Критики подметили что при таком подходе непроверенные обвинения в сотрудничестве с террористами теперь могут стать причиной для вторжения и в другие страны в которых у власти находиться режим неугодный правительству США. Сославшись на информацию предоставленную ФБР, в докладе было сказано, что Хусейн отклонил просьбу Усамы бен Ладена о помощи в 1995 году.Exhaustive review finds. Warren P. Strobel. McClatchy Washington Bureau это не доказано. Теракты 11 сентября 2001 Имя Усамы бен Ладена по большому счету было малоизвестно до тех пор пока внимание всего мира к нему не привлекло заявление ФБР США о том что он считается главным подозреваемым в организации террористических актов 11-го сентября 2001-го года в ходе которых три из четырех пассажирских авиалайнеров, захваченных в воздухе, были направлены на здания Всемирного торгового центра и Пентагона. В результате оба небоскрёба, прилегающие к ним здания и одно крыло Пентагона были разрушены, погибли около трёх тысяч человек. 27 сентября 2001 года ФБР обнародовало фотографии 19 террористов, сопроводив их информацией о их возможной национальности, возрасте и возможных прозвищах и псевдонимах. Расследование ФБР атак 11 сентября стало самым большим расследованием за всю историю существования агентства, в операцию под кодовым называнием ''PENTTBOM было вовлечено более семи тысяч сотрудников. Правительство США решило, что за теракты несёт ответственность «Аль-Каида», возглавляемая Усамой Бин Ладеном, после того как ФБР заявило, что доказательства причастности «Аль-Каиды» являются «''ясными и неоспоримыми''». Правительство Великобритании пришло к такому же заключению. Объявление Усамой Бин Ладеном джихада против Америки, его фетва от 1998 года, а также другие многочисленные призывы к убийству американцев рассматривались как свидетельства того, что у него были существенные мотивы организации подобного террористического акта. Бин Ладен сначала опроверг своё участие в произошедших событиях, но впоследствии подтвердил его. 16 сентября 2001 года Бин Ладен заявил о своей непричастности к атакам в трансляции катарского телевизионного канала «Аль-Джазира», в частности, он сказал: «Я подчёркиваю, что я не проводил этот акт, который, как представляется, осуществлялся отдельными личностями с их собственной мотивацией».Pakistan to Demand Taliban Give Up Bin Laden as Iran Seals Afghan Border. Fox News, September 16, 2001 Эта речь транслировалась на всей территории США, а также по всему миру. * Поскольку ссылка не сохранилась то имеет смысл упомянуть что по другим источникам это было текстовое обращение зачитанное диктором в эфире Аль-Джазиры. Вероятно это было факсовое сообщение — такое же или подобное сообщение за подписью Усамы бен Ладена было в тот же день кем-то прислано и в корпункт Исламской прессы Афганистана (AIP).http://www.historycommons.org/context.jsp?item=a091201aidedenies#a091201aidedenies September 16, 2001: Bin Laden, in Statement Read on Al Jazeera, Denies Involvement in 9/11 Attacks. Первая видеозапись с изображением Усамы бен Ладена появилась на канале Аль-Джазира только 7-го октября (косвенное подтверждение этому находится в официальном списке канала Аль-Джазира, посвящённом сообщениям Усамы бен ЛаденаTimeline: Messages from bin Laden) в ней содержаться ультимативные пожелания в адрес США, и высказано удовлетворение от действий террористов, но о своей причастности (или непричастности) Усама бен Ладен ни слова не сказал http://www.historycommons.org/context.jsp?item=a100701binladenvideo#a100701binladenvideo October 7, 2001: Bin Laden Issues Video, Warning the US, but Does Not Claim Responsibility for 9/11. До этого о непричастности Усамы бен Ладена официально заявил мулла Абдул Салам Зэйф, посол «Талибана» в Пакистане (13-е сентября)http://www.historycommons.org/context.jsp?item=a091301talibandenies#a091301talibandenies September 13, 2001: Taliban Says Bin Laden Denies Role in 9/11 Attacks, неназванный ближайший помощник Усамы бен Ладена в Афганистане (12-го сентября — по телефону палестинскому журналисту Джамалю Исмаилу, который является шефом Исламабадского бюро «Телевидения Абу-Даби»), а также якобы сам Усама бен Ладен в интервью опубликованному 28-го сентября в «Daily Ummat» (Карачи) какому-то неизвестному журналисту при невыясненных обстоятельствахhttp://www.historycommons.org/context.jsp?item=a092801osamadenial#a092801osamadenial September 28, 2001: Bin Laden Again Denies Involvement in 9/11 Attacks. Были и другие заявления сделанные от имени Усамы бен Ладена:http://insi.org.ua/reprint/Al-Qaida-IKhokhlov.htm Исламский терроризм: Глобальный джихад Салафи международная террористическая сеть Аль-Каида В этом плане очень показательная реакция Осамы бин Ладена на теракты 11 сентября 2001 года в Нью-Йорке и Вашингтоне. Через несколько часов после взрывов представитель бен Ладена в Европе шейх Омар Бакри Мухаммад заявил, что такие акции запрещены исламом, но «из них можно извлечь ценные уроки» и предупредил о последствиях начала военной акции против Афганистана. Через неделю после событий, 18 сентября 2001 года, полномочный представитель Осамы бин Ладена Сулейман Абу-Гаят позвонил на ток-шоу катарского телеканала Аль-Джазира и выразил восхищением мучениками, совершившими эти теракты, но отрицал участие Аль-Каиды в их подготовке и осуществлении. 24 сентября бен Ладен отправил факс на телеканал Аль-Джазира, в котором выражал скорбь по поводу смерти участников антиамериканской демонстрации в Карачи, ни словом не упомянув события 11 сентября 2001 года в Нью-Йорке, Вашингтоне и Пенсильвании. Несколько дней спустя, 28 сентября 2001 года, выходящая в Карачи исламистская газета на урду «Уммат» опубликовала текст беседы с бин Ладеном, где он отрицал всякую причастность к терактам: «Я уже говорил, что не участвовал в терактах 11 сентября в Соединенных Штатах. Я ничего не знал об этих операциях и не считаю приемлемым убийство невинных женщин и детей». Достоверность слов всех источников до появления Усамы бен Ладена в эфире Аль-Джазиры 7-го октября 2001-го года практически сложно проверить, к тому же в них содержаться прямые противоречия по отношению к предыдущим заявлениям и фатвам Усамы бен Ладена с его ультимативными требованиями в адрес США которые формально можно рассматривать как угрозы. Однако в интервью переданному в эфире Аль-Джазира 7-го октября 2001-го Усама бен Ладен имея возможность прямо заявить о своей непричастности к событиям 9/11 не сделал этого. Кроме того в этом интервью он произнес новые ультимативной формы пожелания в адрес США после которых Джордж Буш через свою пресс-службу заявил что Усама бен Ладен фактически взял на себя ответственность за теракты. Однако в интервью Хамиду Миру (7-е ноября 2001-го года)The Dawn (Пакистан): Интервью с Усамой бен Ладеном Усама бен Ладен отметил что: «У США нет серьезных доказательств против нас. У них есть только предположения. Несправедливо начинать бомбардировки, имея на руках только эти предположения». В ноябре 2001 года оккупационые силы США в Афганистане обнаружили в разрушенном доме в Джелалабаде видеозапись, на которой Бин Ладен разговаривает с Халеддом Аль-Харби. На этой видеозаписи Бин Ладен подтверждает, что знал об атаках заранее, и непосредственно руководил террористами. Видеозапись широко транслировалась, начиная с 13 декабря 2001 года. Усама бен Ладен: Братья, которые совершили эту операцию, все они знали, что это будет акция смертников, и мы послали их в Америку, но они не знали ничего о самой операции, ни единой буквы. Но они прошли подготовку, а мы не раскрывали им подробностей, до тех пор пока они там не оказались, до того момента, как надо было подняться на борт.Расшифровка текста пленки — доказательства вины бен Ладена 27 декабря 2001 года Бин Ладен обнародовал ещё одну видеозапись. На этом видео он заявил, что «''Терроризм против Америки заслуживает высокой оценки потому, что это ответ на несправедливость, направленный на вынуждение Америки прекратить поддержку Израиля, убивающего наших людей''», а также кратко упомянул о своей ответственности за атаки 11 сентября. В марте 2002 года младший брат Усамы шейх Ахмед утверждал в интервью телекомпании CNN, что Усама не мог быть организатором терактов 11 сентября в США: «Он — мой брат, я знаю его. Я жил с ним много лет и знаю, как он боится Бога».Родственники бин Ладена утверждают, что террорист «номер один» жив и здоров Незадолго до президентских выборов 2004 года в США, в очередном видеообращении Усама Бин Ладен публично подтвердил участие «Аль-Каида» в организации террористических атак 2001 года, а также заявил, что имел к этому прямое отношение. Он сказал также, что атаки были совершены, «''потому что мы свободный народ, который не принимает несправедливости, и мы хотим вернуть свободу нашей нации''». На этой плёнке, поступившей в распоряжение «Аль-Джазира» 30 октября 2004 года, Бин Ладен говорит, что он осуществлял непосредственное управление 19-ю угонщиками самолётов. — «In the tape, bin Laden — wearing traditional white robes, a turban and a tan cloak — reads from papers at a lectern against a plain brown background. Speaking quietly in an even voice, he tells the American people that he ordered the Sept. 11 attacks because „we are a free people“ who wanted to „regain the freedom“ of their nation». Он также сообщил: «''я и главнокомандующий Мохаммед Атта, да будет Аллах к нему милостив, пришли к соглашению, что вся операция должна завершиться не более чем за 20 минут, пока Буш и его администрация не заметят происходящего''». Контртеррористическая операция в Афганистане 7 октября США и Великобритания нанесли ракетные удары по объектам талибов на территории Афганистана, что послужило началом военной операции «Несокрушимая свобода». Катарская телекомпания Аль-Джазира передала выступление Усамы бин Ладена. В своём обращении он заявил: «Аллах ударил Америку в одно из её самых уязвимых мест. Америка объята страхом с севера на юг, с запада на восток. Я благодарю Аллаха за это».После 11 сентября Поиски террориста thumb|Бин Ладен на [[Пропаганда|пропагандистском плакате в Афганистане, 2002 год.]] Со времени терактов 11 сентября 2001 года о смерти Усамы бин Ладена заявляли шесть раз. Первый раз он был объявлен погибшим в декабре 2001 года, вскоре после крупномасштабных американских бомбардировок района Тора-Бора на востоке Афганистана. Полагают, что бин Ладен, за голову которого обещано $50 млн, по-прежнему скрывается в тех же местах, близ афгано-пакистанской границы. Усама бин Ладен, тем не менее, так и не был обнаружен ни американцами, ни их союзниками. Время от времени через СМИ распространяются его обращения к соратникам. Так, например, 23 апреля 2006 в своём аудиообращении, которое было передано через катарский телеканал Аль-Джазира, Усама бин Ладен вновь озвучил решимость бороться против неверных, «крестоносцев и сионистов, ведущих войну против мусульман». 23 сентября 2006 — французская газета опубликовала документ, представленный как доклад спецслужб республики, в котором было отмечено, что согласно данным разведки Саудовской Аравии, Усама бин Ладен скончался от тифа в Пакистане 23 августа.Французская газета заявила, что Усама бин Ладен скончался от тифа Однако в дальнейшем эта информация не подтвердилась Лидер «Аль-Каиды» Усама бин Ладен жив, заявляет движение «Талибан» Президент Пакистана Мушарраф заявил, что бин Ладен, возможно, скрывается в афганской провинции Кунар под прикрытием полевого командира Хекматиара Усама бин Ладен жив Незадолго до своей смерти, 2 ноября 2007 года пакистанский премьер-министр Беназир Бхутто заявила в интервью на телеканале Аль-Джазира о том что Усама бин Ладен мертв и его убил Омар Шейх.Интервью Беназир Бхутто телеканалу Аль-Джазира 9 февраля 2008 года, на основе информации из Вашингтона, в СМИ появилось заявление, что Усама бин Ладен скрывается в пакистанском городе Кветта вместе с лидером движения «Талибан» Муллой Омаром, откуда и руководит боевиками.Администрация США узнала, где скрывается бин Ладен. Внешний вид и характер right|100px|Усама бин Ладен без бороды и тюрбана (фотомонтаж ФБР) 100px|Усама бин Ладен Усама бин Ладен часто описывается рослым человеком; ФБР считает его высоким и худым: рост — 193—195 см и масса — около 75 кг. Цвет кожи — оливковый. Бин Ладен — левша, и, как правило, ходит с палкой. Он носит белый тюрбан, являющийся традиционным мужским головным убором в Саудовской Аравии. Усама бин Ладен обладает размеренной речью мягкого вежливого человека. Судя по его публичным выступлениям, у него очень высокое самообладание, не вызывающие упреков речь и манеры. В своих обращениях, лекциях и интервью он никогда существенно не повышал голос, даже когда обращался к американцам и говорил о бомбардировках городов Ирака и Афганистана (связанных с тяжелыми эмоциональными переживаниями для всех мусульман) в его тоне не чувствовалось нажима. Благодаря спокойствию и доброжелательному тону послаий в которых часто содержатся вполне здравые предложения по разрешению военных конфликтов в которые втянуты США и десятки других стран его образ резко контрастирует с тем негативным описанием которое широко распространилось в мире. Считают, что Усама бен Ладен говорит только по-арабски. В 2004 и в 2005 годах в США вышли две книги с собранием лекций, проповедей и писем Усамы бен Ладена. Автор по крайней мере одной из книг («Послания миру: заявления Усамы бен Ладена»)Messages to the World: The Statements of Osama bin Laden Брюс Лоуренс признает что Усама бен Ладен возможно новый выдающийся арабский поэт и мыслитель взгляды которого были очень неправильно восприняты миром. Сам же автор сборника считает, что открыл для мира великолепный образец арабской риторики нового времени. По словам Брюса Лоу ренса, творчество Усамы бин Ладена сравнимо с лучшими образцами признанного мастера ораторского искусства Гамаля Абдель Насера, первого президента Египта.Георгий Попов: «Чего хочет Бен Ладен?». журнал «Корреспондент» за 2005.11.26. Не особенно хочется об этом говорить, но вынужден все-таки сказать: он мастер арабской словесности, — немножко застенчиво, как бы через «нельзя» признает Брюс Лоуренс, профессор Университета Дьюка, крупнейший американский авторитет по исламу…Владимир Симонов: Миф по имени «Аль-Каида» 17.11.2005. На русском языке пока что известен перевод только одного произведения выполненного в литературном стиле это «Послание к отрядам сопротивления в Ираке» от 22 октября 2007 года: «Послание к отрядам сопротивления в Ираке» составлено в специфическом стиле, с использованием саджа — особого размера рифмованной и ритмизированной прозы; оно изобилует архаичной лексикой и историко-военными аллюзиями. Институт религии и политики считает необходимым сделать то, чего не делает ни один исследовательский центр в мире, — познакомить посетителей сайта «Ислам и политика — Институт религии и политики» с формой обращений Бен Ладена и с этой целью публикует перевод «Послания». Институт религии и политики, 28.11.2007. Отличается чрезмерной религиозностью и амбициозным характером. Есть также сведения, что бин Ладен трудолюбив. Бывший телохранитель террориста № 1 Насер аль-Бахри в интервью британской газете Daily Telegraph сказал следующееБин Ладен: жизнь продолжается: За годы учёбы в университете, проявил интерес к истории развития шариатского права. В целях углубления религиозных знаний занимался с известными теологами Саудовской Аравии, которые отмечали его неординарные способности. Интересовался международной политической жизнью. Болезненно воспринимал разобщённость и поражения арабской стороны в конфликте с Израилем. В окружающих презирал любые проявления слабости, пассивности, беспомощности… Личная жизнь Семья Бин Ладен женат четыре раза . Первый раз он женился в 1975 г. на своей двоюродной сестре. Поговаривали что одна из его жен дочь лидера талибов муллы Мухаммеда Омара. Но в интервью Хамиду Миру Усама бен Ладен сказал что все его жены (которых три) арабского происхождения, а также сказал что с Муллой Омаром его связывают только религиозный долг и взаимное уважение)The Dawn (Пакистан): Интервью с Усамой бен Ладеном. Из 17 сыновей Усамы бин Ладена лишь двое — Хамза и Саад — имеют отношение к Аль-Каиде. Их местонахождение неизвестно. Хамза, по некоторым данным, находится на границе Пакистана и Афганистана. Четвёртый сын Омар в 19 лет порвал со своим отцом и отказался сражаться в рядах «Талибана». Он занялся торговлей металлоломом в Джидде, однако неоднократно пытался выступать перед широкой аудиторией с целью показать что его отец не террорист а скорее защитник и сама формулировка применяемая по отношению к нему не верна. Так же как и сам Усама бен Ладен его сын неоднократно пытался пояснить что причины конфликта кроются в агрессивной внешней политике самих США, по мнению Омара теракты стали следствием безысходности — отец не нашел лучшего пути для достижения своих целейعمر أسامة بن لادن: والدي ليس ارهابياً وأتمنى لو يعتمد أسلوبا آخر Интервью с Омаром бен Ладеном (на арабском).. Остальные дети, большинство из которых проживают в Саудовской Аравии, занимаются легальным бизнесом. Согласно другому источнику все дети Усамы бен Ладена моджахеды (то есть люди ведущие образ жизни борцов за торжество идеологии ислама) The Dawn (Пакистан): Интервью с Усамой бен Ладеном.. Надо также отметить что согласно этому же источнику одно интервью (опубликованное в одной из арабских газет) взятое у одного из его сыновей Усама бен Ладен назвал фальшивкой. О жизни Усамы бен Ладена, в том числе о семейной ходит множество противоречивых слухов. Также противоречия встречались и в официальном "Докладе № 15 комиссии Конгресса США по расследованию террористических нападений на США («Комиссия 9-11»). Так в одном случае в докладе говориться что Усама бен Ладен будучи мультимиллионером тратил свое состояние на войну в Афганистане а практически на следующей странице идет опровергающая информация в которой говориться что Усама бен Ладен вопреки широкому мнению не наследовал 300 миллионов долларов после смерти своего отца и джихад финансировался в основном за счет арабских меценатов. Вопреки распространенному мнению, бин Ладен не финансировал «Аль-Каеду» за счет своего состояния или доходов от собственного бизнеса. На самом деле, «Аль-Каеда» получала деньги от сети спонсоров, образовавшейся у нее со временем. Бин Ладен никогда не получал в наследство 300 миллионов долларов. В период с 1970-го по примерно 1994 год он зарабатывал около миллиона долларов в год, что хоть и является значительной суммой, не сравнимо с 300 миллионами долларов, достаточ-ными для финансирования всемирного джихада. Если верить саудовским чиновникам и родственникам бин Ладена, Осама был лишен доли в семейном состоянии. Бин Ладену также принадлежало несколько предприятий и активов в Судане, однако в большинстве своем они были мелкими и экономически нежизнеспособными. Образ врага. Все об «Аль-Каеде» — перевод доклада «Комиссии 9-11». Состояние Пользуясь неподтвержденной информацией в прессе широко писали что от своего отца Усама бин Ладен унаследовал около 250—300 миллионов долларов США. Из-за этих широко растиражированных публикаций у многих людей сложился неверный образ террориста-толстосума. Усаме бен Ладену перешли множество предприятий в различных странах мира, в том числе в Судане, Кении, Йемене, Германии, Великобритании, США.Биография Усамы бин Ладена: он стоял за этим терактом Но как было сказано в Докладе Комиссии 9-11 такие предприятия часто не были прибыльными и рентабельными. Кроме того Усама бен Ладен тратил личное состояние на оказание помощи наиболее нуждающимся слоям общества. В частности средства уходили на рытье колодцев, оказание медицинской помощи населению (детям и семьям раненых и убитых моджахедов). Принято считать, что исламский терроризм происходит от бедности — мол, слаборазвитые страны Ближнего Востока страшно завидуют цивилизации Запада, потому что живут в нищете. Вот как разбогатеют, так сразу поймут, что так делать не стоит, и начнут строить у себя западную демократию. Отчасти это верно. В лагере афганских беженцев под пакистанским Пешаваром люди, живущие годами на голой земле, кричали мне в лицо — «Усама бен Ладен наш отец! Это для США он убийца, а для нас выше всех святых! Он роет колодцы, покупает нашим детям лекарства, раздает женщинам еду. Он настоящий мусульманин — мы умрем за него!». Однако, как это не парадоксально, в богатейших нефтяных странах Персидского залива бен Ладен популярен еще больше…«Аргументы и факты»: Планета имени бен Ладена. Почему лидер «Аль-Каиды» так популярен в арабском мире Образ Усамы в искусстве Фигура бин Ладена стала популярной в молодёжной поп-культуре: на постерах, майках, значках, календарях и т. п., причём не только в арабских странах, но и западных. Однако в про исламском и арабском мире совершенно другое отношение к популярности Усамы бен Ладена. В Исламабаде без труда можно купить футболку, на которой написано «Усама Бен Ладен — герой планеты». Сделано при помощи утюга и копирки, зато стоит 10 долларов. Причем цены постоянно растут. Скоро в продаже: «Усама бен Ладен. Стихи». Государственный интернет-канал «Россия» Выпуск от 21.10.2001 В частности на многих арабоязычных форумах люди ставят себе аватары с его изображением, а также говорят о нем с нескрываемым восхищением как о «Льве ислама» (арабское имя Усама означает ЛевАрабские имена вошедшие в татарские имена, это имя также популярно и у евреев например его носили Толстой и Троцкий) о защитнике арабского населения Палестины в течение десятилетий угнетаемого сионистским режимом Израиля. В то же самое время образ Усамы бен Ладена в про американской и про европейской культурах как правило преподноситься с крайне негативным оттенком. В этой среде его личность становится объектом неадекватных шуток, карикатур, юмористических песен, развлекательного видео с довольно едкими поверхностными насмешками. При этом часто можно заметить что оскорбляется не только сам Усама бен Ладен но как и в случае с карикатурными скандалами вокруг пророка Мухаммеда в целом высмеиваются проявления ислама. Не лишним будет отметить что во время второго карикатурного скандала в Европе Усама бен Ладен обратился к европейцам и сказал что оскорбление пророка Мухаммеда для мусульман это даже большее преступление чем бомбардировки городов Ирака и Афганистана.Осама бен Ладен вмешался в карикатурный скандал. Газета «Коммерсантъ» № 46 (3863) от 21.03.2008 Российская музыкальная группа Воровайки в 2003 году исполнила песню про бин Ладена и Буша, где предложила им помириться, вместе ловить красную рыбу и мирно жить на Чукотке у Абрамовича. В фильме Фаренгейт 9/11 описываются якобы имеющиеся дружеские связи и деловые контакты в сфере нефтебизнеса между Усамой и Джорджем Бушем. В фильме Кандагар командира экипажа захваченного самолёта приводят на встречу с человеком с закрытым лицом. Он говорит ему, что мусульмане, верящие в Аллаха, свалят отказавшийся от Бога, развращённый по его мнению западный мир, как христиане когда-то свалили Рим. Потому что «бедные и голодные всегда побеждают сытых и богатых». Лётчик отвечает, что, если он такой храбрый, почему он прячет своё лицо. После разговора он спросил у сопровождающего, кто это был. А тот с почтением ответил, что это «очень большой человек», «самый лучший мусульманин». Явный намёк на бин Ладена. Усама бин Ладен неоднократно показывался в сериале Южный парк, например, в серии У Осамы Бин Ладена вонючие штаны. Прочее Пивоварня Brasov (Румыния) изготавливала пиво под маркой Ben Laden с его изображением на этикетке. Примечания Ссылки * Усама бин Ладен * Усама бин Ладен в Лентапедии * Личное дело бин Ладена Усамы, арабского миллионера, «международного террориста № 1» * Главный спонсор террористов * Игорь Хохлов. «Исламский терроризм — Глобальный джихад Салафи международная террористическая сеть Аль-Каида» * Петушинная стратегия Усамы бин Ладена наполнить американскую змею страхом, сделать ee хрупкой, движением победить разум частично удалась * Фото Осамы бин Ладена без бороды и тюрбана (фотомонтаж ФБР) Категория:Ныне живущие Категория:Родившиеся в Саудовской Аравии * Категория:Участники Афганской войны (1979—1989) Категория:Террористический акт 11 сентября 2001 года Категория:Аль-Каида Категория:Международные террористы Категория:Террористы af:Osama bin Laden an:Osama bin Laden ar:أسامة بن لادن ast:Osama bin Laden bat-smg:Osama bin Ladens bcl:Osama bin Laden bg:Осама бин Ладен bn:ওসামা বিন লাদেন bs:Osama bin Laden ca:Ossama bin Laden ceb:Osama bin Laden cs:Usáma bin Ládin cy:Osama bin Laden da:Osama bin Laden de:Osama bin Laden el:Οσάμα μπιν Λάντεν en:Osama bin Laden eo:Usama bin Laden es:Osama bin Laden et:Usāmah ibn Lādin eu:Osama bin Laden fa:اسامه بن لادن fi:Osama bin Laden fo:Osama bin Laden fr:Oussama ben Laden fy:Osama bin Laden ga:Osama bin Laden gl:Osama bin Laden he:אוסאמה בן לאדן hi:ओसामा बिन लादेन hif:Osama bin Laden hr:Osama bin Laden hu:Oszáma bin Láden hy:Ուսամա բեն Լադեն ia:Osama bin Laden id:Usamah bin Ladin io:Osama bin Laden is:Osama bin Laden it:Osama bin Laden ja:ウサーマ・ビン＝ラーディン jv:Osama bin Laden ka:ოსამა ბინ ლადენი ko:오사마 빈 라덴 ku:Usama bin Ladin la:Usama bin Ladin lb:Osama Bin Laden li:Usâmah bin Lâdin lt:Osama bin Ladenas lv:Osama bin Ladens mk:Осама бин Ладен ml:ഉസാമ ബിൻ ലാദൻ mr:ओसामा बिन लादेन ms:Osama bin Laden mwl:Osama bin Laden nds:Osama bin Laden nl:Osama bin Laden nn:Osama bin Laden no:Osama bin Laden oc:Osama bin Laden pdc:Osama bin Laden pl:Usama ibn Ladin ps:اسامه بن لادن pt:Osama bin Laden ro:Osama bin Laden scn:Osama bin Laden sh:Osama bin Laden simple:Osama bin Laden sk:Usáma bin Ládin sl:Osama bin Laden so:Osama bin Laden أسامة بن لادن sq:Bin Laden sr:Осама бин Ладен sv:Usama bin Ladin szl:Usama ibn Ladin ta:ஒசாமா பின் லாடன் te:ఒసామా బిన్ లాదెన్ th:อุซามะห์ บิน ลาดิน tl:Osama bin Laden tr:Usame bin Ladin uk:Осама бен Ладен ur:اسامہ بن لادن uz:Usoma bin Lodin vi:Osama bin Laden war:Osama bin Laden yi:אסאמא בין לאדען yo:Osama bin Laden zh:奥萨玛·本·拉登 zh-min-nan:Osama bin Laden zh-yue:賓拉登